Elsword - Bond That Transcends Realms
by Sairon
Summary: Lu was betrayed by her own kin and being sent to Elrios after being defeated by a black demon. Elsword, who found her in the jungle saved her life just when she's on the verge of dying. But due to some misunderstandings, their relation got worse. Will Lu be able to get back to the demon realm to reclaim her honor? And why did she feel that she has a connection with Elsword?


_Hello, guys! How long have I gone?  
Probably around 1 month or 2? But oh well, now that I'm back  
Let me present you the new story! Els x Lu!  
Hope you enjoy my new story!_

 **Prologue**

...

"*Pant* *Pant* Damn it...!" A white haired female demon is panting heavily in front of her enemy. She looked like she's having a hard time just to breathe. Even her white twintail dyed in her blood color.

The black demon in front of her is laughing as he mocks the white demon while playing with his bloody red sword.

"Khukhukhu... Demon princess, eh? Nothing really special in my eyes." And then, the black demon brought his sword up, so high that the she needs to look up just to focus herself at the sword.

She had a hunch, that if she can't avoid this attack she will die for sure.

"Kuh-!" She rolled out of the way just when the black demon swung the sword down in front of her.

A deep red colored shockwave was created upon the impact to the ground.

So bright that it's blinding.

So red that it's menacing.

The demon princess was sent flying due to the shockwave and she hit a rock behind her.

"Akh-!" She coughed out blood as she fell to the ground. She never expected that there will be a shockwave following after the slash.

The black demon laughed once again at the miserable view of the demon princess who once sat on the top.

"How unsightly of you, princess! You can't even fight me evenly!"

"-Kuh... Don't underestimate me!"

The demon princess lift her right arm and stores a huge amount of energy into her monstrous glove. This will be her final attack, and if this fails...

It's her death waiting for her.

"Hahahaha! Now that's what I would expect from a Princess-class demon! Now, let me show you my true power, too!"

 _He's holding back from the beginning?!_

Those words caught her attention, and she's greatly alarmed that there's a really deadly danger approaching her right now.

But, due to her pride as the demon princess, she can't possibly run away without trying her best. So, she released her strongest attack at the black demon.

" _Shadow Bolt!_ " The demon princess summons up magic circles from the sky, one would naturally understand that those circles are not just for show.

Demonic white bluish colored spears are storming the black demon from the sky and they created explosions when they get into contact with the ground.

Anyone would be dead already if they're being stormed by those spears without trying to dodge it, but...

The demon princess can't hear any scream of death from the black demon. A red flash of light appeared from the smoke, instead.

Noticing the danger by instinct, she dodged the one decisive blow by a hair's breadth. Had she response late by 1 second, she would've been dead by now.

*Clap clap clap*

Sound of hands clapping can be heard from the smoke. The black demon walks out of the smoke slowly, smiling widely.

"Splendid, to think you will be able to dodge my bloody judgment. But..."

She doesn't understand just what's the black demon is talking and suddenly... An impact struck her back, and pierced her abdomen.

"Gah-!?" She coughed blood again. The demon princess was surprised and wondered what is actually happening just now.

"You never expect that I can set up this, don't you? Khukhukhu, you fell for it from the beginning." She lost. She understands that she can't win from him the way she is now, not to mention her wounds is quite severe.

Her beautiful white-blue dress dyed by the blood color. She can barely keep standing and her vision also starts to blur.

"Good bye, princess. Curse your own family if you want to curse." The black demon fills his sword with immense amount of power. This attack will surely kills her without any shred doubt.

 _I will die... No... I don't want to die like this...!_

As if her wish comes true, a great earthquake shook the ground and sways them off the balance.

"W-What happened!?" The black demon cursed, because his concentration got disturbed by the sudden earthquake.

"-!?" Then, the ground below the princess split into 2, creating a large crevice that swallows the princess. The black demon want to chase her, but he decides not to.

He kept on staring at the crevice as he gritted his teeth.

"Tch... She escaped." He saw it, before she fell to the ground, the princess was swallowed by a black portal and disappeared.

He sheathes his sword and walks away from the crevice. Then, he mutters something with a low volume.

"Until we meet again, princess."

...

 _Where... Am I...?_

The demon princess still recalled the last moment, when she's being swallowed by something portal-like.

Her surroundings is really dark. She can't see anything other than her own body. She thought she's already dead, but she can still feel her own life force.

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

She could swear that she heard a voice just now. But she can't locate the voice's source.

"Wake up, hey."

Again, this time the voice's louder than before so she can hear it clearly.

"Hey, open your eyes!"

And a blinding flash of light shone right in front of her eyes. She closes her eyes tightly in response. Then, her consciousness fades away.

...

"Uh..."

"Oh, you're awake!"

She opens her eyes slowly. A red figure is standing before her while holding a sword on its shoulder.

Red.

The demon princess immediately recalled the horror from not too long ago and jumps back to create a good distance between her and that figure.

"Woah, what a way to wake up. You don't have to be so cautious of me, you know? I'm the one who found you unconscious in the jungle."

The demon princess can't comprehend just what is this existence is talking about. She examines that existence's figure.

He's a male human, with medium length red hair, a silver plate mail with some red color painted on it, a great sword that's probably almost the same length as her height. From the way he dressed, she can draw a conclusion that this man is a knight from the human world called Elrios in her book.

"... Who are you?"

"I'm Elsword Sieghart, the Lord Knight from Ruben. May I know what's your name?"

"I..."

The princess doesn't know how should she answer him, because... It looked like some of her memories went missing.

"I... Don't remember my own name."

"... I see."

Elsword stares at her intently like a curious detective who is interrogating a suspect. But then, he clapped his hands.

"Alright, your name is Luciela! I will call you as Lu to make it shorter!"

"Huh-?"

 _Just what's this human thinking?_

He just met her today and so one-sidedly decides her name without her concern. But, she didn't hate that name. It did sounds nice to her.

"I took care of your wounds and you've already slept for 3 days. I started to get worried, so I tried to wake you up. Good thing that you're awake now."

She looks at her wounds, most of her wounds are being covered with bandage, including the wound at her abdomen and she's also only wearing a white shirt...

 _Wait. White shirt?_

She thought to herself.

"You... You're... By any chance, did you undress me...?"

"? Naturally, or I won't be able to treat your wounds."

"D-D-D-D-D..."

"Huh? D?"

"Die, you PERVERT!"

Lu summons her demonic gloves and charged them with demonic mana.

"Woah!? Hey, you're a demon!?"

"Of course I am! To think that someone... Someone would undress an unconscious woman-!"

"You consider yourself as a woman, now!? Hey, calm down! Let's talk it out with chill!"

"Chill your ass! Ah-!"

Suddenly, she felt like she just lost her strength and she fell forward.

"Watch out!"

Elsword rushed forward and hugged her small body so that she won't have to fell to the ground.

"W-What are you doing!? Saving your enemy...!"

"I won't fight a girl, not to mention you're still injured."

"A... A girl?"

Lu blushed when he called her as a girl even thought who knows how many hundred years she lived until now that is.

"Of course, you're still a kid, right? My reasoning won't sway even when I saw your naked body."

"Huh-"

"And don't worry, I'm not what they call 'lolicon' or 'pedophile'."

"J-J-J-JUST DIE ALREADY!"

And then, Lu's life in Elrios begins...


End file.
